


One Day If

by bellpickle



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Multi, Superpowers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpickle/pseuds/bellpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when the three of them were beginning to get comfortable with each other, something happens to throw them off-balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day If

Aoba turned to his side and opened his eyes, sighing contentedly at the sight of his two lovers still asleep beside him. Koujaku was lying on his side, facing him, and on the opposite edge of the bed, Noiz was lying on his back, his chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. Aoba propped his head up on his arm and watched their peaceful expressions, a small smile on his lips.

The three of them had been living together for the past six months now. Thanks to Noiz’s abundant wealth of resources and connections, they had just barely managed to snatch a luxurious penthouse right in the heart of the city—and one of the perks of living downtown was that all their neighbors were too avoidant and/or self-obsessed to wonder why three young, handsome bachelors were living in one of the few penthouses in the whole building that had only one bedroom.

Though the first couple months had been a little rocky, the three of them were finally beginning to fall into a comfortable routine. Not to mention their sex life, which the trio had grown more than comfortable with… Aoba’s smile widened as he recalled the events of the previous night.

His smile fell when he felt bare skin brush against his back. _What the hell?_ Aoba thought. He looked again at the two men in front of him. None of Koujaku’s arms or legs were touching him and Noiz was too far to reach him. There couldn’t be anything… or anyone behind him.

Attempting to quell his rising fear, Aoba tried to tell himself that his mind was playing tricks on him; perhaps he had just rubbed against a pillow or a blanket. But that possibility shattered when he felt a hot breath warm the back of his neck. Aoba clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his startled yelp. Gathering his courage, he slowly craned his neck and peered at whatever was behind him.

The first thing his eyes fell upon was the familiar scar across the bridge of the man’s nose. It took a couple seconds for Aoba’s mind to process that _everything_ about the man was familiar—too familiar. Once he realized what he was looking at, he reacted in the only way he could.

He screamed.

Noiz immediately jerked up into a sitting position, startled into consciousness. His eyes opened just in time to see Aoba scramble off the bed and onto the floor, landing on his butt with a loud thump. Open-mouthed, Aoba stared and pointed at something on the bed. Finding his voice, Aoba managed to say just one word.

“Koujaku!”

Just then, Noiz felt Koujaku begin to rouse from sleep beside him. Confused, Noiz looked down at the figure beside him. His blood ran cold as he caught sight of what, exactly, had frightened Aoba so much.

Two Koujakus stared back up at him. Both were blinking the sleep from their eyes. When the Koujakus finally spotted one another, they both froze, their expressions comically mirroring one another’s. The Koujaku directly beside Noiz eventually broke eye contact to look at Aoba, whose face was stricken with panic.

Noiz’s gaze darted along a triangular path between Aoba, Koujaku, and other Koujaku. After a lengthy silence, he finally voiced his thoughts.

“What.”

—————

Koujaku snapped his fingers, watching as the perfect copies of himself shattered like fine crystal, the shards dissipating into thin air. He, Aoba, and Noiz had spent the whole day trying to figure out their… odd circumstances.  It was now early evening and it seemed they finally had a decent grasp of their situation.

For some reason unbeknownst to them, Koujaku now possessed the ability to make clones of himself. He could create and destroy the clones at will, and until they were destroyed, each clone was a warm, living, breathing person just like Koujaku himself.

Noiz stared vacantly at the now-empty space that one of Koujaku’s clones had occupied just moments before. “Well… at least this should make sex a lot more interesting.”

Koujaku snorted. “Of course _that_ would be the first thought that comes to your mind.”

“It wasn’t my first thought,” Noiz said with a smirk. “It was, like… my third.”

Aoba hunched over the kitchen table and massaged his temples, feeling a headache on the horizon. Why did all of the weird shit have to happen to _them_?

Noting Aoba’s growing distress, Noiz leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Relax. This will be good for us. The more the merrier, right?”

————-

Aoba grinded hard against his hips, the mattress creaking in time with his wild movements. Koujaku’s face scrunched up as he felt Aoba tighten almost painfully around his cock. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Aoba’s ass, his nails decorating his skin with crescent-shaped marks. Aoba let out a loud, lascivious moan in reply, the lewd noise punctuated with a violent shudder. Koujaku thrust upwards again and again until Aoba was practically bouncing on top of him, each thrust accompanied by a low growl from Koujaku.

Noiz’s eyes wandered in their direction, his own arousal growing harder just at the sight of them. His hand reflexively strayed towards his crotch, but was forced to stop when another hand clamped down on his wrist. As though to reclaim Noiz’s attention, Koujaku thrust into his mouth, the soreness of his jaw and throat reminding Noiz of his own rather compromising position. Koujaku gripped Noiz’s hair and tugged upwards, forcing the other man to meet his gaze.

“Don’t look away,” Koujaku ordered. Just as Koujaku thrust into his mouth once more, the Koujaku at the other end of him gripped his hips and roughly pounded his cock into his ass. Noiz groaned as both Koujakus rammed into him at the same time, nearly gagging from the sheer force of his thrusts.

Koujaku smirked as the sounds of both Noiz and Aoba’s moans simultaneously reached his ears. His fingers stroked through Noiz’s hair more soothingly this time, and he noted with more than a hint of sadistic glee that he had finally found a way to keep Noiz’s smartass mouth occupied.

—————

_Noiz was right_ , Koujaku thought. He watched the two sweaty, exhausted men with an appreciative eye as his clones shattered around them.

Sex really was going to be a _lot_ more interesting from now on.

—————

The next couple days were surprisingly uneventful. Koujaku only ever used his clones inside of the penthouse, and outside of the bedroom, the only real purpose they served was to help speed up household chores.

Things had just begun to calm down again, when one morning, Aoba shuffled into the kitchen and casually said, “Noiz, throw me the newspaper.”

Noiz was almost done typing a report for work and was about to ask Aoba to hold on for a second, when his arm suddenly lurched away from the laptop and grabbed the newspaper, seemingly all on its own. Noiz threw the newspaper with a flick of his wrist before finally regaining control of his arm. Noiz stared down at his own hand in confusion.

Aoba sat at the table, unaware of what had just occurred. With the help of his clones, Koujaku had just finished preparing breakfast and had begun plating food for the other two men. Aoba glanced up from his paper and observed the clones with a frown.

“Koujaku, you don’t have to use them for everything. Serve the food on your own, at least.”

The clones suddenly shattered, the plates they had been holding all smashing against the floor, as though in imitation of them.

Aoba gasped. “Koujaku!”

Koujaku just stared back at him, a look of blank shock on his face. “I… don’t know what happened.”

With an exasperated sigh, Aoba stomped over to the closet to get the broom and dustpan. Seeking answers, Koujaku looked to Noiz, who merely shrugged in response.

It continued like that for the rest of the morning. Every time Aoba ordered the two of them to do anything, the pair found that they were not only unable to refuse, but felt compelled to carry out the order immediately. They were so uncharacteristically obedient that even Aoba had finally begun to take notice.

He surveyed the two of them with narrowed eyes. “You guys are acting weird.”

Noiz and Koujaku glanced at each other once more before Koujaku carefully responded, “I don’t think _we’re_ the weird ones here.”

At first, Aoba didn’t believe their theory. He was only convinced once he successfully commanded Noiz to hop on one foot while yelling, “I love the feeling of Koujaku cumming inside me!” over and over again at the top of his lungs.

“I can’t believe this,” Aoba muttered dejectedly as Koujaku used his palms to comfortingly rub circles on his back.

Noiz took Aoba’s hands in his. He looked him straight in the eye and stated, without a hint of irony, “I guess this means we’re now your loyal sex slaves.”

Aoba smacked his hands away. “Can you please be serious?? This sort of ability is a huge inconvenience, you know!”

“How so? If anything, your life will be way more… interesting now.”

Aoba didn’t even bother to give him a proper response. He sighed, burying his face in his hands. Why did he have to get such a troublesome ability? Nothing good could ever come from having so much power over people.

—————

Aoba futilely fought against his restraints as Noiz’s hand slowly trailed down his abdomen, wincing as he felt the bruises around his wrists throb painfully with each tug. He let out a frustrated whine when he felt Noiz’s warm touch leave him.

He uselessly thrust his hips upwards at empty air. They were driving him mad.

Aoba’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes glued to the sight of Koujaku’s hand hovering over his wet, twitching cock. “Please,” Aoba pleaded in spite of himself, desperate to be touched. He whined once more when Koujaku’s hand instead landed on the hollow beside his hip bone.

“We’ve already told you,” he heard Noiz say, a playful lilt in his voice. He shivered as Noiz used both his thumbs to trace circles around his nipples. “You have to tell us want you want.”

Aoba’s breath hitched when Koujaku’s hands began to stroke his inner thighs at the same time Noiz’s fingers teased his nipples. At least Koujaku had gotten rid of the clones; having four pairs of hands and mouths caressing him all at once had been way too much for him to handle.

“Please, stop this,” Aoba murmured, begging for his lovers to finally give him the release he wanted. Aoba felt their hands suddenly halt all movement.

“That’s not what I meant.” Aoba bit his lip, his cheeks heating up in a blush. Reluctantly, he ordered, “K-keep touching me.”

Koujaku and Noiz were obviously biting back laughs, which only increased Aoba’s frustration. He whimpered as he felt Noiz pinch his nipples, the stimulation causing a wave of pleasure to head straight for his cock.

“Say it,” Noiz whispered, his mouth right against the lobe of Aoba’s ear.

Feeling his impatience reach its peak, Aoba turned his face to glare at him then snapped, “I want the both of you to fuck me _right now_!”

Suddenly, the hands were off of him. Koujaku and Noiz briefly smirked at each other before returning their heated gazes to Aoba, eyes burning with lust. Aoba gulped as the other two loomed over his defenseless body, looking much like predators moments before devouring their prey.

—————

_Noiz was right_ , Aoba thought as he felt Noiz and Koujaku undo his restraints. He was tired and more than a little embarrassed, but very, very satisfied.

Life really would be a lot more… interesting for Aoba from now on.

—————

It amused Noiz how little Aoba’s newfound abilities actually changed the dynamics of their relationship. If anything, it was clearer than ever how little Aoba needed his ability at all. Especially with Koujaku, weak-kneed pushover that he was. All Aoba ever needed to do was pout a little or make sad eyes at him, and Koujaku would fold like a clean shirt on laundry day.

Not that Noiz was any better. But at least he wasn’t as obvious about it as Koujaku was.

Seeing as how Koujaku and Aoba were both granted mysterious powers one after another, probability dictated that Noiz would soon discover his own unique ability. Every day he woke up early just to see if there was anything different with him or his body.

A week passed by with no noticeable changes. And then another. By the end of the third week, Noiz was becoming visibly agitated. He refused to believe that the powers-that-be had somehow skipped over him.

At the height of his desperation, Noiz once said during breakfast, “Maybe my abilities will only awaken if we’re in some kind of danger. I should start a fight on my way to work.”

Aoba let out a long-suffering sigh. Koujaku just shook his head and grumbled, “Shut up and drink your tea.”

—————

The two of them were preparing dinner when Koujaku overheard Noiz say, “I wonder if Koujaku knows that the corner of his mouth twitches whenever he’s horny.”

Koujaku whipped around to face him. “Seriously?”

Noiz blinked, startled. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah you did.”

“…No. I didn’t.”

Koujaku’s brows furrowed in annoyance. What was this brat trying to pull? “Yes, you did. You said that the corner of my mouth twitches when I’m horny.”

Noiz’s eyes grew wide. Slowly, he asked, “You don’t… read minds now too, do you?”

Koujaku gave him an odd look. “Last time I checked, no. I know I sure as hell can’t tell what _you’re_ thinking right now.”

Noiz stared hard at the ground, his mind abuzz with ideas. His eyes drifted towards Aoba, who was currently on the other side of the room, using Noiz’s laptop to check his email. He was out of earshot, and so was blissfully ignorant of the conversation the other two were currently having.

For seemingly no reason, his hands abruptly froze on the keyboard. He turned to look at the two of them, glaring. “Noiz, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself! I’m writing an email to my grandma!”

For a few seconds, Noiz just stared at the two of them, expressionless. Then, his lips gradually curved into a very, _very_ pleased grin.

Koujaku felt his heart sink to his gut. _Oh no_.

—————

Koujaku stomped through the aisles, wishing he could wipe the irritating, self-satisfied smirk right off Noiz’s face.

He really didn’t understand why Noiz was so excited. After testing it out a little, the three of them gathered that Noiz’s new ability was rather limited. He was unable to read minds; he could only speak to other people telepathically. Considering that the three of them rarely felt the need to hide anything from each other, it seemed pretty useless.

The two of them were currently running errands for Aoba. Koujaku could’ve completed them by himself, but Noiz tagged along for a lack of anything better to do. They were currently in the kitchenware aisle looking for a new strainer for their sink. As Koujaku scanned the rows for the best deal, Noiz kept himself busy looking with mild interest at the section reserved for sink pipes. He picked up one unusually long metal drainage pipe from the rack.

In his mind, Koujaku heard Noiz say to him, _I wonder how it would feel if you shoved this inside me_.

Koujaku almost dropped his shopping basket in surprise. “What?!” he yelled without thinking. The customers in their immediate area all gave him odd looks, and Koujaku sent them all apologetic smiles before turning to fix Noiz with a glare.

Noiz glanced up at him with a raised brow, smirking playfully. _It’s not as thick as your dick is, but it’s pretty long. I imagine this part_ , Noiz fingered the metal ring at the base of the pipe, _would feel great rubbed against my prostate_.

Koujaku gulped. He only now noticed how loud Noiz’s voice was when he spoke directly into his mind like this. It was as though Noiz were speaking right into his ear.

Koujaku willed himself to turn away from the other man, refocusing his attention on the task at hand. Under his breath, he muttered, “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, brat, but you better quit it.”

Noiz returned the pipe to its original spot, only to grab an S-shaped pipe in its place. _Now **this** would be a challenge_.

Koujaku felt the corner of his mouth twitch, a habit that he had become all too aware of ever since Noiz pointed it out. From the look on Noiz’s face, Koujaku knew that he had noticed it too.

_You’d have to stretch me pretty wide to get this inside_ , Noiz continued, _but you did manage to fit your whole fist inside me once, so maybe we could do it_.

Koujaku felt his cock stir in response as memories from that particular night flooded his mind. Before he could stop himself, his eyes wandered back over to Noiz, and he found himself unable to suppress a shudder upon seeing the expression on his face. Noiz’s eyes expressed such intense desire and need that for a second Koujaku was scared they’d get arrested for public indecency. Noiz reached out to touch Koujaku’s hand, which jerked away in response, as though burned.

He tore his gaze away once more, this time determined to keep Noiz from dragging his mind into the gutter where he had apparently taken up residence. He could ignore him, Koujaku told himself. He would be fine as long as he just.

Didn’t.

Look.

Five minutes later, Koujaku was dragging Noiz out of the store empty-handed. He marched them into the nearest alley and, once they were far enough in, shoved Noiz hard against the brick wall.

“God _damn_ you,” Koujaku growled, glaring down at him.

Noiz opened his mouth to speak, intending to spit out some smug remark no doubt, but before a single sound could escape him, Koujaku roughly shoved his tongue into his mouth. Noiz’s hand slowly traveled downwards along Koujaku’s chest, eventually reaching down to squeeze the hardening bulge in his pants. The sudden stimulation drew a long moan from Koujaku, the sound muffled by their kiss.

Lips still locked, he heard Noiz say in his mind, _You liked that, huh?_ Koujaku grinded his crotch against Noiz’s hand as he squeezed him once more. Through the lust-filled haze now clouding his thoughts, Koujaku dryly noted that, even with his mouth preoccupied, there was no shutting the brat up now.

—————

Predictably, Noiz wasted no time testing his newfound abilities on Aoba as well. The three of them were eating dinner at a local restaurant. Though Noiz was acting nonchalant, it was obvious from the way Aoba was blushing that Noiz was filling his head with dirty thoughts. Koujaku shot Aoba a sympathetic glance, fully aware of how easy it was to fall victim to Noiz’s perversion. Though even he became more than a little curious as to what Noiz was saying when Aoba’s hands began to tremble.

He sighed. At this rate, they wouldn’t be able to take Noiz outside ever again.

And just when things were starting to settle down for them, too.


End file.
